


After You

by sportivetricks (tamlane)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/sportivetricks
Summary: Hermione and Neville have a date night.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	After You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [neville100](https://neville100.dreamwidth.org/)'s Prompt 439: Date Night

At 7:30, Hermione opened her door to Neville's round, smiling face.

He glanced shyly at her unzipped dress. "Am I early?"

"Right on time. Will you?"

At 7:45, Neville held the restaurant door open. "After you."

At 8:45, Hermione politely declined dessert. Neville insisted.

At 9:15, they stepped out into an evening chill. A coat swallowed her shoulders immediately.

At 10:00, Hermione was bent over her bedroom dresser, her unzipped dress around her middle, hair in disarray.

Neville grabbed a handful, meeting her eyes in the mirror. She couldn't hold back...

He nodded. "After you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely to receive. :)
> 
> You can find me @sportivetricks on [tumblr](https://sportivetricks.tumblr.com) and [dreamwidth](https://sportivetricks.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
